


At the End of the World (Or is it the Beginning?)

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: Schitt's Creek, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: On April 1st 2019, Hazel drops Agnes at the Rosebud Motel& on April 2nd- Schitt’s Creek, Episode: 5x13 (The Hike) aired where Patrick proposed to DavidOR a fic wherein Hazel drops Agnes off at the Rosebud Motel & Stevie sees the whole thing.
Relationships: Hazel/Agnes Rofa, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Kudos: 8





	At the End of the World (Or is it the Beginning?)

On April 1st, 2019, Hazel drops Agnes at the Rosebud Motel before going to take care of things with Cha-Cha.

And at this moment, Stevie is about to go outside to get her car to run some errands. But when she sees them pulling up to the motel in a car straight out of the sixties, she decides to stay inside and watch them from the motel’s window.

She thinks they’re strange and a bit of an odd couple but Stevie can’t really judge them. Because she knows what it’s like to be in love and she’s got her own problems and her own shit. Plus, when the guy kisses the woman goodbye and promises to come back to her soon, she thinks it’s sweet.

So, she decides to leave them be and goes back to her desk to finish her work and figures out a way to avoid David for the next two days so that he won’t be able to find out what Patrick’s planning.

And as she does so, the woman enters the motel and asks for a room. Stevie smiles at her and pretends not to hear the woman claiming the world is about to end.

Because, the world is really just about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Please review.  
> Thank you,


End file.
